Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon
Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon – fabularna gra akcji, osadzona w otwartym świecie, wyprodukowana przez polskie studio CD Projekt RED. Premiera gry odbyła się 19 maja 2015 roku na platformach PC, PS4 i Xbox One. Jest ona trzecią grą w serii, jej poprzednikami są Wiedźmin i Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, które oparte są na książkach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego o tym samym tytule. Rozgrywka Według twórców, by czerpać radość z rozgrywki, nie trzeba grać w poprzednie tytuły. Mimo podobieństw do poprzednich części, w Wiedźminie 3 zaszło wiele zmian w różnych aspektach. Walka obraca się wokół systemu fabularnych gier akcji, połączonego z wykorzystaniem magii. System walki został całkowicie przebudowany. Dziki Gon dodał do rozgrywki kilka nowych mechanizmów, między innymi wiedźmiński zmysł, transport wodny i konny, pływanie pod wodą czy kusza do walki z odległości. System wspinaczki został opisany jako „nie zupełnie” z Assassin's Creed, ale bardziej „podobny do tego z Uncharted”. Tworzenie przedmiotów i ważenie mikstur pozostało w grze, ale zostało zmodyfikowane względem poprzedniej części. W Dzikim Gonie znajduje się dziesięć wiedźmińskich znaków – pięć oryginalnych, z których każdy ma dodatkową, alternatywną formę. Świat gry jest 30 razy większy od poprzednich części i wymaga od graczy przemieszczania się łodzią lub na koniu, by dotrzeć w niedostępne lub bardziej odległe miejsca. W grze dodany został również system szybkiej podróży do odkrytych już lokacji. Obszar świata został opisany jako „20% większy, niż w Skyrim”. Każde podjęte przez gracza działanie będzie miało wpływ na świat gry. Każde zadanie ma kilka różnych sposobów na ukończenie go, a te prowadzą do innych konkluzji. Twórcy przewidują, że żeby przejść całkowicie grę, będzie trzeba poświęcić około sto godzin – 50 na zadania poboczne i 50 na misje fabularne. Gra zawiera dynamiczny system dnia i nocy, realistyczne AI oraz wrażliwe i dynamiczne środowiska. System dnia i nocy będzie wpływał na świat, sojuszników oraz przeciwników, na przykład wilkołaki będą o wiele silniejsze w trakcie pełni, i tak dalej. Broda głównego bohatera będzie również rosła w trakcie rozgrywki, kiedy gracz będzie się przemieszczał między lokacjami. Według twórców, będzie ona rosła „w różnych stanach”. Jednakże system ten nie będzie dostępny po pobraniu DLC Broda i style włosów. Fabuła Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon zwieńcza historię Geralta z Rivii, protagonisty serii, która została rozpoczęta i kontynuowana w poprzednich częściach serii. Kontynuując wydarzenia z Zabójców Królów, ci którzy chcieli wykorzystać Geralta już nie żyją, a sam wiedźmin rozpoczyna nową, osobistą misję, podczas gdy porządek świata sam się zmienia. Są to mroczne czasy, w których wielka armia, znana jako Dziki Gon najeżdża Północne Królestwa i pozostawia po sobie tylko ziemię nasiąkniętą krwią i ruiny; a Geralt jest kluczem, by powstrzymać ich szaleńczy kataklizm. Produkcja Koszt produkcji oszacowano na 45 milionów złotych. Łącznie w procesie produkcji zaangażowane było ponad 200 osób. Gra została pierwszy raz publicznie pokazana na konferencji Microsoftu podczas targów E3 w czerwcu 2013 roku.[http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiedźmin_3:_Dziki_Gon Strona Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon na Wikipedii] Wiedźmin 3 został stworzony przy pomocy silnika REDengine 3. Użyto także takich technologii jak SpeedTree, PhysX czy Nvidia HairWorks. Duże zmiany zaszły w zakresie odbywanych walk. Całkowicie przebudowano sztuczną inteligencję przeciwników Geralta, a on sam otrzymał więcej animacji, które wykorzystywane są w walkach. Akcja gry ma miejsce w otwartym świecie, trzydzieści razy większym od tego z poprzedniej części. 24 października 2014 zostało udostępnione intro zatytułowane „Podążając za tropem” autorstwa Tomasza Bagińskiego. Podczas produkcji twórcy kontaktowali się z Andrzejem Sapkowskim w celu ustalenia niektórych nazw własnych i rozmieszczenia lokacji na mapie. Twórcy dodali postać Ciri, aby gracz mógł spojrzeć na te same wydarzenia z perspektywy innej osoby. Poza standardową wersją wydana została także edycja kolekcjonerska która zawiera m.in. figurkę Geralta walczącego z gryfem, wiedźmiński medalion czy artbook. Po premierze zostanie wydanych 16 darmowych dodatków DLC, które mają zawierać między innymi nowe zadania i przedmioty. Jej premierę pierwotnie zaplanowano na 2014 rok, następnie przełożono ją na 24 lutego 2015, a później na 19 maja 2015 roku. W grudniu 2014 poinformowano, że Wiedźmin 3 jest skończony, a pozostały czas pozwoli na usunięcie błędów i lepszą optymalizację gry. Po premierze gry został wydany zestaw narzędzi moderskich o nazwie REDkit, za pomocą którego gracze mogą tworzyć własne modyfikacje. Odbiór Wiedźmin 3 został nagrodzony na targach E3 w 2013 i 2014 roku. Zarówno podczas 32. ceremonii Golden Joystick Award, jak i pierwszej gali Game Awards przyznano grze tytuł „Most Wanted Award”. Serwis Gry-Online przyznał umieścił produkcję na liście „20 najbardziej oczekiwanych gier 2015 roku”. Wymagania sprzętowe Minimalne * Procesor: INTEL CPU Core i5-2500K 3.3GHz lub AMD CPU Phenom II X4 940 * Karta graficzna: Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 660 lub AMD GPU Radeon HD 7870 * Pamięć: 6GB RAM * System operacyjny: 64-bitowy Windows 7 lub 64-bitowy Windows 8 (8.1) * DirectX: 11 * Dysk twardy: 40 GB wolnego miejsca[http://www.witchersite.pl/o-grze.html Oficjalna strona Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon] Rekomendowane * Procesor: INTEL CPU Core i7 3770 3,4 GHz lub AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz * Karta graficzna: Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 lub AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 * Pamięć: 8GB RAM * System operacyjny: 64-bitowy Windows 7 lub 64-bitowy Windows 8 (8.1) * DirectX: 11 * Dysk twardy: 40 GB wolnego miejsca Przypisy Kategoria:Gry CD Projekt RED Kategoria:Seria Wiedźmin Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry na platformę Windows Kategoria:Gry na platformę PlayStation 4 Kategoria:Gry na platformę Xbox One Kategoria:Gry RPG Kategoria:Gry akcji Kategoria:Gry z otwartym światem Kategoria:Gry o treściach erotycznych Kategoria:Gry z 2015 roku